Southport, North Carolina
by Knock.You.Down
Summary: When the candle of hope is almost completely burned. Will there come a reason to light a new one? Will hope ever return with new dreams or is the sky forever clouded, and above off all will love blind us enough to stop looking over our shoulder. [ ALL H. ExB, OOC]
1. Prologue

_Hello there,_

_Welcome to my first and new story!_

_Thank you **Svaler**_ _for beta'ing this story and giving it shine, otherwise the preface may have looked like a casual jog!  
All mistake's are mine._

_The characters and Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Preface:**

_Run, run faster, faster, running, keep moving._

I pushed my feet as fast as I could while I tried to get away; I needed to get away. Away from that place.

My breath came rapidly and I could hear the blood as it rushed in my ears. My footsteps sounded louder with every step I took. Moving my head from side to side my eyes scanning the trees afraid they would actually see 'them'. Fear almost swallowing me whole, trying to choke me. I couldn't give up though, not now.

A branch cracked beneath my bare feet, the sound threw me off guard and for a second, I lost my concentration on not falling. I felt the panic rise, my eyes searching even faster even though I moved downwards.

Just before my nose could touch the fallen leaves I stretched out my arms to catch myself.

I ignored the burning sensations on my palms as I quickly got up and started running again, despite my tired legs. There was no time to check on the damage.

After what seems like hours I stopped at the edge of a forest, a small pond slightly hidden by some trees. I walked towards it; instead of the hasty run I walked slowly. When I reached the edge I looked at the water, as far as I could see the water was clear and clean. I kneeled down at the edge and scooped some of the water with my hand so I could drink some.

After I had swallowed some I made myself stand. Watching my surroundings I saw some mountaintops peaking over the trees.

I looked around again, this time watching the tree line closely, making sure no one was watching me. I slowly kneeled down again, just enough so I could splash some of the fresh water onto my arms and then my face, washing away some of the dirt, tears and dried blood.

My clothes were a mess, my hair was tied in knots, but at least most of the blood and dirt wasn't sticking on my skin anymore. I longed for a hot shower, and some strong painkiller. I longed for a place which I could call my home.

When I stretched my legs a movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I turned around as fast as I could. Almost tripping in the process.

In front of my stood one of the few true monsters, one that came straight from hell.

"Hello Isabella" he said with an icy voice, and terror shoot through me.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this little Preface, leave a review if you feel like it they are very much __appreciated!_

_Hugsss_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello again!  
_

_This is the first chapter which I hope you'll enjoy._  
_Special shout out to SammieLynnsMom for beta'ing this chapter!_  
_I don't own the characters nor the titel Twilight._

* * *

**September 2002 [10 year old Bella].**

_Excitedly I looked down at the first test of the new school year. I couldn't wait to show it to my daddy. I always had good grades but normally they would get stuck around the B. But just today I got my first A._

_When the bell rang, I got up as quickly as I could without falling over. I looked around the classroom to find Elena just putting her stuff away in her backpack. _

_I walked as fast as I could towards her _I walked over as fast as I could to talk to her._ "How did you do on your test?" I asked her, the excitement clear in my voice. She looked up from her backpack and smiled broadly at me. "I got a B+." And she smiled even wider. "How did you do?" And she looked curiously at me. "I got my first A," And when I said it I signed softly. "I can't wait to show my daddy, he will be so happy" Even as I spoke the words out loud, I knew they would be a lie._

_However, believing in it would hopefully make them come true someday_

_Elena seemed happy for me as we walked out of the classroom together. We talked about everything and nothing at the same time, but I could tell someone was on Elena's mind as she shifted and moved to speak._

_"Soooo Bella," she said, making the 'o' sound ten times longer than it needed to be, "you have a crush?" she accused._

_I felt my cheeks start to get warm; the blood spread it's red color. "I do not," I stammered while I tried to watch where my feet where going. Elena just giggled. "It's ok Bella I won't tell anyone," she assured me before she stopped to keep tenses at the street where I had to turn into. "I will see you tomorrow," she said before giving me a quick hug. "For sure, don't forget your homework" I reminded her as I stepped back._

_"Never," Elena answers dramatically. "Mister Dawson will have our buts if we don't have anything to show period" I just nodded at her before I waved goodbye and turned down my street._

_I just really hoped daddy was in a good mood. Without his beer. I let my feat drag me toward the house. My shoulders dropped a little bit further with each step._

_As I approached the front door, I glared at it debating whether or not I really want to go inside. I knew what waited for me, but I reminded myself of my grade today and it gave me the confidence to step forward. "He'll be happy, Bella," I coached myself softly._

_I searched through my backpack for my keys, once I found them I opened the door with little to no noise._ _I walked through the hall up to my room on the first floor and dropped my backpack on my bed. When I had done the same with my coat and put my shoes under my bed and I took a deep breath. I wasn't looking forward to face my dad. Afraid he would get angry again. _

_I grabbed my lunch box and my test and made my way down the stairs._

_When I reached the bottom I walked to the end of the hall. Peeking around the corner, I tried to look into the living room, but I couldn't see Charlie._

_I counted till five before stepping through the door. Slowly I walked towards the kitchen, still making sure I didn't make any sound. When I put my lunchbox down and turned around, I bumped into Charlie._

_Looking up I smiled at him. "Hi Daddy," I murmured Charlie looked at me, his eyes unfocused, and mouth slightly open. It didn't surprise me when his words sounded slurry. "Isabella," he grunted, "You are home early." He looked at me, his eyes trying to focus but wouldn't budge. _

_"I'm right on time daddy, it is four o'clock already," I answered softly; Charlie didn't like it when I spoke loud. "Oh it is," he slurred with surprise while he looked around for a clock to verify what I had just said._

_I simply nodded. Charlie shrugged and scanned me until he saw the paper in my hand._ _"What is that?" he asked, his words more a slur than a sentence. I held the paper up, showing him the grade I got. "It's an English test we had last week" I answered him slightly bouncing from excitement. "Look I got an A."_

_"Why did got such a high grade," he barked, while turning slightly purple. My smile dropped fast and I shifted slowly back and fort feeling uncomfortable. "I studied real hard daddy, I wanted to make you proud," I answered quietly._

_I was still looking down when I felt it. The sting of Charlie's hand, the one that had come in contact with my cheek. Automatically I reached my hand up to grab it._

_"You aren't making me proud girl," his voice thundering. "You're trying to be a smart girl," he screwed, all signs of his slur gone._

_"You can't be smart," he said pointing his finger at me. "You are a worthless little bitch, eating all my food." I blinked furiously with my eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. Charlie hated tears, even more so than he hated me. I tried to tune the sound of his screaming out. Ignoring everything he said._

_I turned around quickly and ran to my room, letting myself fall on my bed slowly letting the tears flow. Because of my tears I didn't hear Charlie come in. If I had, I could have defended myself in some sort of way._

_I felt it then. Charlie's hands gripping my arms fiercely making me stand. "Take your shirt off," he commanded. I knew what was coming next. I saw the belt on my bed. Shuddering I took off my shirt and turned around slowly. Charlie pushed me onto the bed so my bareback was facing him._

_He picked up his belt and started to hit me. Each one of them slamming harder in the soft flesh of my back. Tears started to flow again and I closed my eyes. Hiding my face in the pillow. Happy birthday Bella, I told myself, never saying the words out loud._

With a loud thud I fell out of the bed. Looking around me, as fast as I could, back and forth. While I did so, I moved my hands towards my back, feeling the burning even though it was just a dream. I tried to take deep slow breaths, in an attempt not to wake Carmen.

I started pacing in the small bedroom.

A soft knock on my made me stop. And slowly I turned towards the door. "Come in," I murmured, loud enough so the person on the other end of the door would still be able to hear me. I waited while the door opened. Carmen's head peaked around the corner. "Are you ok Bella?" She asked softly. Looking at me with worried eyes.

I nodded and replied, "Just a dream." Carmen stared at me; her brown eyes pierced themselves into my own. I swallowed trying to avoid her stare. "They will pass Carmen, it's ok." And I smiled, even though I didn't believe it myself. Carmen nodded before her eyes turned soft again.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" she asked me. I bit softly on my lip. I loved the tea but couldn't accept it from Carmen, she already gave me so much and I couldn't give her anything in return.

"It isn't a bother Bella." Carmen walked away towards the living room and I started to follow her.

Carefully I let myself drop on the couch while I watched as Carmen made the tea.

A few minutes later Carmen came back with two cups of steaming hot tea.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," I apologized softly, no louder than a whisper. Carmen looked at me just concerned. "Don't worry Bella," she brushed off. I smiled. Grateful that Carmen hasn't asked me any questions yet.

Carmen has a pretty big and good heart, I had stated. I started to get lost in my memories. I felt a pair of eyes on me. The curiosity was radiating from those eyes. I shook my head to get my thoughts straight and leaned forward towards the table. I picked up my mug with tea and re-positioned myself on the couch.

But, I knew secrets wouldn't stay secrets for long. When Carmen took me in, as awkward as it was, I knew she would eventually figure out the truth. The bruises and scars were easy to hide, but the open wounds on my sides and back weren't quite so easy.

When I came to Forks with nothing more than the clothes on my back, I wasn't expecting much. Carmen's big heart gave me shelter as she took me under her wing.

We drank in silence before bidding each other a good night before I got too lost in my memories, as Carmen's curious eyes studied on.

**X**

The next morning I woke up pretty early. The dreams hadn't returned that night for which I was grateful. I listened, trying to figure out if Carmen was up already. When I didn't hear anything I almost rolled out of bed.

I didn't bother putting anything over my short nightdress before walking straight to the kitchen. I filled the kettle with water and started the toaster. In the fridge, I grabbed some butter and jelly before getting my breakfast ready.

It wasn't until I was about ready to butter my toast that I heard a knock on the door.

* * *

_That's it for this week! _  
_Hoped you liked it, leave a review below if you want as always I really appreciate them._

_Hugggss_


	3. Chapter 2

_Hello dearies,_

_Yes i've just watched the last episode of Once Upon A Time and guess who's back! Rumpl Jeah._  
_Anyway, I want to thank Mirte for being a doll and lovely friend to pre-read this chapter._

_The chapter isn't beta'ed but I hope to find one very soon. So all mistakes are mine! (if you are interested in being my beta, please send me a PM.)_

_All Characters belong to SM!_

_Happy reading._

* * *

I froze, softly nibbling on my bottom lip, fighting with myself.

Should I open the door?

What if it is one of 'them'?

I shook my head, trying to get a rid of the million questions that ran through it. I walked to the backdoor and opened it slightly. Just far enough so I could see the person on the other side of the door.

I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding before opening the door further.

"Hi" I muttered not looking straight in his eyes but more to his shirt. "Good morning Bella" He said in his normal velvet tone. I couldn't help myself and let my eyes travel to his face.

Edward smiled his crooked smile and I couldn't help myself but smile slightly back at him. "There is that smile" He said while grinning a bit. I shifted not really sure what to do, I start nibbling on my lip again. "Don't do it Bella, you can break the thin skin" Edward said softly, yet concerned.

"Do you want to come in?" I said softly, not really looking at him before stepping slightly out of the way so he could easily pass.

Edward walked past me into the kitchen.

When I closed the door I could feel a wind strike over my bare arms. It made me feel very exposed. I wrapped my arms around myself hoping that somehow Edward was just blind. I followed him back towards the kitchen, feeling the nerves knotted together in my stomach.

I looked at my toast, left to itself on the plate. Edward looked around the kitchen and I could see he let his eyes linger on the kettle. He walked towards it and switched the fire of before putting the hot liquid in a teapot.

I shifted again, slightly uncomfortable and nervous at the same time. Edward always made me nervous.

"So Bella" He started, not turning around. "I assume Carmen is right" And he turned his head slightly so I could see the grin. I lifted my eyebrow at him looking at him in question. I looked at him curiously. "Oh noting." He said, looking to the tea while he poured it in two mugs.

I watched in closely and walked over to the dresser. I reached up in one of the cupboards balancing on my toes. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward watching me. "Be careful Bella, you're already bruised enough we'd like to see your real skin soon" And he smiled gently.

I dropped my arms almost if they where on commando, and froze staring at Edward. My eye's felt like they would pop out, and I felt my face transform from shock to horror.

Even though I knew he wasn't blind, a girl could still hope.

Edward just smiled at me, but didn't say anything else.

As fast as I could I made my way back to the table, putting the sugar and milk down.

I let myself fall down on one of the kitchen chairs. Avoiding Edward, I looked up to the ceiling. A soft chuckle made me fail my attempt of avoiding him.

Looking at Edward, I mentally cursed myself. "Why do you look at the ceiling Bella" Edward said, softly, his voice didn't sound the sightless annoyed, more like he had seen something highly amusing.

Feeling the warmth spread over my cheeks I let my hair fall around my face. I felt Edward move, slowly towards me. His warm hand brushed the fallen hair behind my ear. "You shouldn't hide" He said. Before I had a chance to look up Edward had moved again and taking a sip from his tea.

I shifted slightly in my chair, feeling Edward's curious eyes on me. "What are you afraid off" He murmured, more to himself then me. My eyes snapped up, meeting his. "Noting" I said automatically.

Edward just kept looking curious. "I don't believe you." He took a sip of his tea before he spoke again. "The bruises are shaped in the form of a hand Bella." I stared at him. Looking right back in his piercing eyes.

"You don't know anything." I heard myself speak. "You don't know me, and you don't know anything about Bella."

I could see the change of emotions in Edward's eyes. Going from curious and concerned to plain confusion.

He stared at me.

Opening his mouth to say something, but no sounds could be heard.

He just kept staring.

"Are you staying there, gulping like a fish without water" I could hear my voice snap at Edward. Why did I snap? I stood up from the chair I was sitting in and started to make my way towards the kitchen.

"Bella are you ok?" He spoke; softly as if he was afraid something terrible would happen. I turned around. Looking at Edward before I spoke.

"Yes everything is absolutely peachy." The voice, which belonged to me, spoke again. A harsh laugh followed after the sentence.

I saw Edward narrow his eyes, making small steps towards me. Even though he moved slowly, he was in front of me in a matter of seconds and his large hands grasped my arms. Even though it wasn't very hard I could feel the sight before my eyes get blurry.

"What do you want Edward?" My head slightly tilted. "Going to slap me, just like daddy dearest." And again a harsh laugh came from my mouth.

Edward dropped his hand immediately, almost like he burned himself. He looked lost for a moment, not really sure what to do.

My face spread, the awkward feeling of a grin made my cheeks hurt.

I turned around again, making a second attempt to get to the kitchen.

Before I my body had set two steps towards the kitchen I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around me.

I froze, not really sure how to react, at least my mind didn't.

I felt my body relax slightly against Edwards.

I blinked a few times before I felt my cheeks heat up, spreading the reddening color. I dropped my head again, letting my hair form a curtain around it.

Feeling the embarrassment rise I stepped slowly forward. Peeking slightly over my shoulder to watch Edward. Confusion plain as daylight written al over his face, as he stared at me with bewildered eyes.

I smiled a little bit, letting him know it was ok.

I could hear Edward sigh, before lifting his eyes up. When his eyes met mine again his eyes where soft before he smiled a crooked grin.

"So Bella" He started. "Care to join me outside with this beautiful weather." And he smiled again.

I could feel my heart skip a beat before nodding slowly. "I think that would be lovely." I replied.

Edward nodded, moving back to his chair to put on his jumper. I walked back as well, picking up the mugs before putting them in the sink.

Turning around I saw that Edward was ready to go and waiting for me. I moved fast to get my shoes and made my way back.

"Ready to go" Edward asked me. "Yes" I said and smiled slightly.

Edward opened the door and I walked through it. I heard the door close but didn't turn around. I watched my surroundings. Berating in the fresh air. Sunlight warmed my face when I tilled my head slightly towards the sunbeams.

Closing my eyes I listened to the birds.

The soft hand on my shoulder scared me making me jump slightly. Taking a deep breath I realized it was Edward.

"Come on" Edward said and started to walk over the dirt path towards the road.

We walked in silence, just enjoying the peace and calmed around us.

We walked over the road, heading in the direction of the beach.

"Would you like to go to the beach?" Edward asked.

"I would love to." I replied, and a smile formed around my lips.

"You like the beach Bella" he said, more like a statement then a question.

"I do, very much" I replied while smiling up to him. "The sand is like a soft blanked, warm and nice and the waves make this peaceful sound."

Edward grinned at me. "I feel the same way, except for the sand."

I raised an eyebrow at him in question. "Why?"

"It sticks and it is itching." Edward said as a matter of fact. "And afterwards you'll find it at places you wish you never knew they even existed."

I started to laugh, the sound coming easy without the cramped feeling I started to get so familiar with.

Soon Edward joined in. "I'm sorry" He said, holding both of his hands up. A laughing sound could still be heard from his lips.

I just shook my head. Still grinning of the silly things Edward had said.

"So now that's all cleared." Edward said while grinning. We passed the local café.

"Do you want some coffee, tea or hot chocolate?" Edward asked, pointing towards the little café.

I thought for a second.

"I would like some hot chocolate" I said smiling softly.

Edward nodded while guiding me towards the little restaurant. His hand touched the small of my back lightly. The electricity sending chills up and down my spine, making me shiver.

We walked in silence towards the door. Moving slowly, because I didn't want the moment to be over. Even though it scared me to death I enjoyed Edwards soft touch. Like all problems would disappear.

When we neared the door Edward dropped his hand and opened the door, gesturing for me to go first.

I entered the little café and looked around, taking in my surroundings. Plans already forming in my head where I could hide or escape and which way would be the fastest.

I noticed that Edward glanced every now and than my way. I shrugged it of, not really paying any attention to it.

We soon found ourselves in the back of the place in a small booth looking over the beach towards the ocean.

Again I could feel Edwards's eyes.

I looked up meeting his gaze hesitantly. The look in his eyes was a mystery to me. I couldn't place them and I was afraid of what they would tell I knew what kind of emotion was in there.

Edward broke his gaze away first. Looking over the water for a bit.

"You know Bella" He started without look at me. I could feel the color slowly drain from my face. I could feel it coming.

The questions always came.

He took my hand softly across the table. Giving it a slight squeeze while focusing his eyes back on me again. "You know you could always tell me anything right." He said looking at me with a soft yet pointed look at me.

As if he knew.

I gulped before nodding my head. "I know that thank you Edward" I whispered. Slightly feeling the awkwardness surrounded us.

Just when the tension started to get too much the waiter arrived. "Hello my name is Lisa and I will be your waiter" And she smiled. Her eyes resting longer then polite on Edward before she continued. "Are you ready to order?"

Edward looked at me with an intense gaze. "What would you like Bella?" He said.

"Some tea please" I said, looking somewhat up towards Lisa but not directly looking at her.

She noted it on her pad before looking over towards Edward, still goggling him. "The same for me please" He replied.

When Lisa left I looked at Edward for a moment. I wanted to say something, anything. It just sounded wrong in my head so I dropped my gaze and stared back at the waves.

The silence was comforting. The awkwardness had disappeared with Lisa for which I was grateful.

When the tea arrived a few minutes later Edward looked at me again.

"Bella" He started. A small frown made itself bearably visible between his eyebrows. I turned my attention back to Edward, watching him curiously.

"My sister is begging me for weeks now. I know that from what Carmen told me you don't like to meet people. But would you like to meet my sister" I could see he was nervous for my reaction.

I considered it for a moment. Carmen and Eleazar had done nothing but good things for me. Even Edward their cousin had done everything tusk far to keep me sort of happy.

It was then that I decided what to do and nodded my head. "It would be a pleasure." I said quietly looking directly at Edward and smiling softly.

Edward looked surprised by my answer, but a few seconds later a big smile formed on his face.

* * *

_That's it for this week, drop a comment below and tell me what you think! _

_See you guys next week! xoxo_


End file.
